


Of Pools and Black Bikinis

by redledgers



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a very well earned vacation, Natasha and Clint have some fun at the hotel pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pools and Black Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheRa/gifts), [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> [Inspiration](http://www.lovethesepics.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/TROP-a-landscape-architectural-design-studio-have-sent-us-images-of-their-work-on-the-Hilton-Hotel-in-Pattaya-Thailand.jpg) for the pool. One day I was reading an article on amazing pools and it prompted this.
> 
> Work gifted to my betas.

 They were vacationing at an elaborate resort in Thailand, and Natasha had disappeared in the direction of the pool. Clint had allowed her the time to herself, knowing she had been busier than he these past few months, but as the sky began to darken into a deep blue, he decided to put on a bathing suit and go find her.

He found her sitting in one of the private nooks around the outside edge of the pool, stretched out on the mattress, a book in hand. She smiled when she saw him climb into the nook. “Miss me already?” she said.

Clint lay on the chaise beside her, eying the tiny black and red number she was wearing.. “I was going to say no, but then I saw that bikini and I think my answer's going to be yes. It looks deadly.”

“Maybe it is,” she purred, putting the book down. “But right now I think I could use a swim.” She dove into the pool and surfaced, turning to look at him. “Coming?”

He slipped in and swam over to her, sliding his arms around her waist. “It seems like we're the only ones here,” he said.

“Tourist season doesn't start for another two weeks but this is the best time of the season to come. That's why I chose it.” She darted away from him, beckoning him to follow, and Clint was a dog on a leash. They made a game of it, he coming close enough to touch her before she slipped away, raising an eyebrow when he didn't come immediately.

Bored, he caught her and pressed an insistent kiss to her lips. “You think the staff will mind?” he said against her mouth.

She swallowed his words with her answer, arms coming around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist, hips wiggling. “It's been too long, Barton,” she whispered when he moved his attentions to her throat.

“Oh now we can't fuck in a hotel pool,” he murmured against her skin. “That would be uncalled for.”

“This isn't just any hotel pool,” she reminded him, gasping when his hand skated over her ass and pinched. Natasha let go of him with one of her arms and traced her fingers down his chest, the warm water providing a delightful sensation for both of them.

“I was thinking we make use of those little cozy lounge beds they provide for us. But I know you like the risk so maybe I will take you right here.” Clint moved down, mouthing her breasts through the bathing suit. “And this is getting in the way, I think.” He tugged the knot free and tossed the top out of the pool.

Natasha writhed as he lapped at her breasts and slipped two fingers into her, and she bucked against his palm. “Fuck, Clint,” she breathed. The water intensified every touch, and soon she was panting against him, clinging to his shoulders and groaning.

“Just a bit longer, babe,” he growled. “I know you like to come first.”

And then Natasha fell over the edge and he caught her as she slipped down his body, hauling both of them out of the pool and onto the mattress of the nook lounge. Clint lapped at her breasts, bring her nipples to peaks and she maneuvered a leg up to tug down his swim suit with her foot. She freed his erection, stroking a finger up it, eliciting a hiss from him. He blew a stream of air across her stomach when she cupped his balls and bucked into her hands. “Easy there, boy,” she laughed.

“Christ, Tasha,” he said. “Could you try and be a little less hot?”

She smirked and wriggled beneath him. “Not until you get inside. And,” she said as he reached down, “don't ruin this bathing suit. It's my favorite.”

“It's my favorite too.” He slipped the bottoms off her hips and she kicked them off and then Clint was inside of her, stretching her, and it felt so good. Clint pinched and rolled her breasts and she tugged him down for a kiss, fucking her tongue against his in rhythm with his thrusts.

“You're so fucking warm,” he managed, reaching a hand between them to drag a finger over her clit. Natasha bucked up harder, hips rolling against his. She mewled into his mouth and he took that as confirmation to repeat the action. He had Natasha coming again, and she bit into his shoulder as he continued to thrust into her as her muscles contracted around him. When he spilled into her, he pulled her close, breathing in the sweet smell of her skin.

“If we get kicked out of the hotel, I will kill you,” she said. “This is one of the only ones we haven't had a run in at.”

Clint nuzzled her collarbone and pulled out of her. “There are other hotels with equally impressive pools,” he replied.

Natasha wriggled away, leaned over the edge of the nook, and grabbed her bikini top. “Help me tie it?” she asked.

“Only if I get to eat you out back in our room.” His breath ghosted across the nape of her neck as he finished off the knot.

“Let's make that soon, shall we? The pools can wait.” She tugged on her bottoms.

Clint followed her hastily. “I vow to fuck you in every single impressive pool we encounter from now on.”

“Good luck, bird boy. That's going to take a while.”


End file.
